Dreams
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1: Weird Dreams

**.title:** Dreams

**.pairings:** 10051; 692718; 8059; RL; other side pairings

**.summary:** He kept dreaming about a familiar place, something that was making him feel nostalgic, and something that he couldn't just take off of his mind. What does this new student have to do with his recent dreams, why does this person feel so familiar? Like he'd known him for a very long time.

**.A/N:** Truthfully I have been having weird dreams lately and I just got bored of having no idea of a good plot for a story so that's why I chose to use my dreams into this story. I kinda like my dreams because they make me feel really excited and curious at the same time (lame I know) but I love my dreams, better than watching a movie in the theater really. (xD) It's like I'm having a movie marathon in my mind! (WTH? I'm crazy I know) Possibly made by my own weird and stupid imaginations! Hahaha! But anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! :)

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 1: Weird Dreams**

Irie Shouichi was having weird dreams. Yes, weird dreams—they couldn't be considered as nightmares because his dreams were not scary at all. Instead he kept dreaming about a place, a very familiar place, something that was making him feel nostalgic, and something that he couldn't just take off of his mind. He had the same dream over and over again but it always end when he sees a blurry figure, a figure that was calling out to him, reaching out a hand to him.

His dreams have been disturbing him lately that he can't concentrate on his studies anymore. Sometimes, instead of studying he just went into a strange trance and then he would just sleep and dream again. He was getting really frustrated, he feels tired all the time and he just wants to sleep and dream over and over again. It really started to piss him off.

He forced himself to never daze off and tried to force himself on studying and work on his projects and homework or just listen to music which always one way or another leads to him to feel incredibly tired and he would immediately doze off. He would dream that dream again, him seeing such a weird but grand palace and would always (again!) end up with that blurry figure.

Shouichi sighed in his seat. He was really feeling tired. He vowed that he wouldn't sleep at all, which lead him to finish all his homework very late and now he was as sleepy as hell. He had to force himself to be awake and went to school despite his body's protest of a good rest. He just couldn't risk tainting his perfect attendance for a rest. He was an honorable student after all.

But he was really tired, no matter how hard he tries to deny that. He arrived really early and there were just really a few people in the room, Namimori Middle School was very quiet making him feel really sleepy, not to mention the cold wind brushing against his face making his eyes droopy. Maybe…maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt right? He sighed, he couldn't take it anymore. He was feeling really sleepy. He leaned against his desk and his eyes started to close and finally he succumbs into deep sleep. And so another dream began…a different dream…

_She opens her eyes, the smell of flowers meeting her nose as she wakes up. She sits up, rubbing her eyes observing the place she was at. She realized that she was sitting on a meadow with pink flowers scattered all around her. She smiles in recognition. She remembered she was sleeping in the garden again. She turns to the flowers and lingered her hand on one; she smiles sweetly at the contact. Oh, how she loved these pink flowers. _

"_Shouko-sama?" she turned at the sound of her name, and she smiles at the raven-haired man. _

"_Reborn-san," she said in recognition of her guardian. He was the best guardian there is, hired by her parents to protect her and her younger sister from anything that may harbor any ill intentions against the two princesses. Yes, she was a princess of the Vongola Kingdom. The strongest and respected Kingdom there is. Her father had maintained peace and order for as long as she could remember._

_There were no other Kingdom that would dare challenge or even try to oppose the Vongola because it may be because that the Vongola Kingdom is the Kingdom that refuse to have war with another Kingdom. Her parents preferred peace than war. And she was glad it would stay that way, she hated violence and even the thought of a fight frightened her. _

_She wouldn't want her people to suffer too. She loved the people of her kingdom as much as the people of their kingdom loved them too. She wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her people or to everyone else. People say that she and her sister inherited the extreme kindness their mother had. Their mother died when (she was only 5 years old) she bore her sister, Tsunako. Many people grieved because of that and it was said that it was the greatest loss of the whole kingdom, losing the most kind and beautiful queen. _

_Shouko vowed that she would protect her kingdom, her people and also her sister. Her father taught her how to be strong and also to be kind. She loved her father, he was the only who nurtured them. Despite being the king, he spends time with them from time to time. But when he is busy he would make them stay with Reborn and play as much as they want. Shouko giggled at those memories. _

"_Were you sleeping here again princess?" Reborn's cold voice snapped her from her thought and she smiled shyly at her guardian and tutor at the same time. This has happened plenty of times, she would sneak out of the palace, running away from the maids and she would go to the gardens and water her flowers happily and she would sleep there peacefully. She loved being alone from time to time but it seemed Reborn didn't quite like that. _

"_You know how dangerous this is. You shouldn't be out here alone. You should understand that, Shouko-sama." Reborn reproached. Shouko stared at the ground guiltily. She wouldn't deny it but she was scared of Reborn, he was scary when he is angry but Shouko understands why he would reprimand her. He was just doing his duty as a guardian and he takes his duty quite seriously. _

"_But…I love it here. I love my flowers, so wonderful. The outside world is so beautiful." She said, smiling happily as she twirled around, giggling. She really did love to see the scenery, the town, everything. _

"_Don't you think so, Reborn-san?" she turned to him, smiling sweetly. Reborn sighed, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temple. Shouko grinned and plucked out a flower and ran towards her tutor. _

"_Shouko-sama—" Reborn stopped as he felt something being placed on his chest pocket. His eyes snapped open to see the princess place one of her pink flowers on him. Shouko smiled at him and grabbed his fedora, staring up into his eyes. _

"_There, you look very handsome without this on." She pointed at the hat in her hand and giggled at his reaction. Reborn twitched and quickly grabbed the fedora out of the princess' hand and place it over his head, crossing his arms over his chest and turned to the other direction. Shouko blinked as she notice the man's ears had turned pink and his hand had covered his face from view. She laughed, covering her mouth to stifle her laugh. _

"_Shouko-nee-san!" Shouko stumbled a bit when something bumped into her but she managed to steady herself as she smiled down at the person hugging her. Caramel eyes met her emerald one's and she frowns when she noticed there were tears at the corner of the other's eyes._

"_Tsunako? Why are you crying?" she asks her little sister, bending to her knees to face her sister, wiping the tears from her eyes. Reborn turned to the crying princess and frowned a little. Tsunako buried her face on her sister's shoulder, sobbing pitifully._

"_Mu-Mukuro scared me!" she sobbed, pointing behind her. Shouko turned to the direction her sister was pointing and she caught glimpse of Rokudo Mukuro, the crown prince of another kingdom running towards them. He had a weird blue pineapple-like hairstyle (or that's what other people who say) and his eyes were quite weird. Blue on the other while the other was crimson. _

_He stopped just a couple of steps away from the older princess and the crying princess in her arms. He panted heavily, trying to regain his breath and when he did he bowed at Shouko and turned to the crying brunette._

"_Tsunako-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Mukuro said, brows furrowed worriedly as he stared at the brunette. Reborn scowled and glared heatedly down at the blue-haired boy. _

"_What did you do now Rokudo?" he glowered making the younger boy flinch a bit. Mukuro glared up at him, puffing his cheeks out but turned to the brunette again. _

"_Tsunako-chan said she wanted to see an illusion, so I showed her but I accidentally used the hell ring and she got scared when a ghost came out. I wanted to show her something else but she ran way." Mukuro explained, trying to ignore the raven-haired man's glare. Shouko sighed and patted her sister's head lovingly. _

"_Is that true Tsunako?" she asked kindly, totally acting like a mother at the moment. Tsunako lifted her head up at her sister and nodded, tears still stubbornly hanging on the corner of her eyes. _

"_I-I just wa-wanted to see those bea-bea-beautiful illusions Mukuro do but…but…a scary…something…" the little princess trailed off and sobbed again. _

"_I'm sorry Tsunako-chan, I didn't mean it. I could show you something else, something beautiful and I know you will love it." Mukuro said, clearly trying to appease the princess. This time, Tsunako turned to him with hopeful eyes. She looked incredibly cute. Shouko blinked when she noticed the blue-haired boy's cheeks turned slightly pink. Shouko smiled. 'How cute.' She thought to herself. _

"_Really?" little Tsunako said, voice as soft as cotton. Mukuro nodded and reached out his hand out to her, seriousness plastered on his handsome features. _

"_Yeah, I show you something wonderful. I won't let you see something scary again. Please forgive me?" Mukuro said. Shouko stared at him in disbelief and so did Reborn. Mukuro was quite known for being a mean, arrogant and obnoxious brat but after spending a lot of time with Tsunako, he had changed quite a bit. But he was still not that changed, just a little bit. After all, he was only kind to the brunette, and only to the brunette. _

"_Okay…I forgive you." Tsunako reached out to grab his hand and smiled sweetly at him. Mukuro flushed and stared at the ground, obviously trying to hide his burning face away from the two witnesses. Reborn just scowled and turned at the other direction. Shouko giggled at the sight. Ah…Young love, how sweet._

"_Reborn-sama?" Shouko looked up at the newcomer, she realized it was one of the guards. Reborn turned to him with an unreadable expression on his face. _

"_What is it?" replied the tutor coldly._

"_His majesty is requesting for Princess Shouko's presence." The guard said with a bow. Shouko stood and nodded. _

"_I will go, Reborn-san can stay with Tsunako and Mukuro-kun." She said, patting her sister again in the head when she looked up at her sister with a worried glance. She smiled down at her. _

"_You can stay with Mukuro-kun okay? I will be right back and play with you." Tsunako nodded at her and turned to Mukuro happily. They would play again together it seems. Reborn turned to her with a slight frown but she smiled quickly and assured him that she would go with the guard so he could lay a close eye on Tsunako. Because for her, her sister's safety is top priority than her own, and there was a guard with her. _

_Reborn nodded at her and with a bow he followed the other princess dragging the young prince away. Shouko turned to follow the guard to the throne room. They arrived together at the majestic throne room, chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the windows letting in the rays of sunlight into the grand room. The guard left with a bow. Shouko smiled as she spotted her father and she smiled but stopped when she saw someone else with her father. _

_There was a guy with maybe same age as Shouko with him and there guards on the side. She didn't seem to know him because he was wearing a long dark trench coat. Maybe a messenger from another kingdom? He was talking to his father. He was bowing in front of him as he was seated on his throne. When he spotted Shouko, he smiled at her. _

"_Shouko! My dear daughter! Come!" he gestured to her. She smiled sweetly and strode to her father. She stopped in front of him and bowed happily. She really loved doing this. _

"_You called for me father?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. Her father grinned and gestured for her to come closer to him. She obeyed and stood beside her father who was smiling like he was really amused. _

"_Oh yes my dear, I would like to someone." He gestured to the bowing person. Shouko was looking even more confused._

"_Father, I don't understand." _

"_He will be your guardian from now on." He grinned at his daughter's reaction. Shouko stared at her father clearly surprised. She thought Reborn would be their guardian then why…_

_Her father seemed to know what she was thinking and he laughed, patting her in the head lovingly. Shouko flushed. Her father rarely shows his affections in public and it made her blush like a little girl. _

"_I want you to be safe my princess. Tsunako would have her own guardian too." Her father explained calmly. _

"_But dad, I—"_

"_Now, now, I will be going to another Kingdom for a meeting Shouko, you know that right?" Her father reminded her. Shouko nodded when she remembered. Her father was going to the Giglio Nero Kingdom for a meeting with Queen Aria for their alliance of sort. She remembered the princess Uni with a smile. She was a pretty cute one. Uni and Tsunako got along well and she loved the girl too. She was the daughter of Queen Aria and King Gamma. To be honest, Shouko envied her because she got to spend time with her mom. But Aria was kind to them. Their mother was her best friend, and she loved them like they were her own daughters. _

"_I know father, but—"_

"_Please my princess, for your father's peace of mind." Her father said. Shouko stared at him. Then she realized that her father was just being protective. After the loss of their mother, he had become really protective. He didn't want anything to happen to his daughters. That is why he hired Reborn, the most respected and strongest guardian there is. And Reborn was also his friend so it was just like asking a friend a favor. Shouko sighed. _

"_Okay..." she smiled at him. Her father smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then he stood and smiled at the bowing man and told him to rise. Shouko stood there, staring at the man with wide eyes. She stared at him when he stood, with his head held high and he smiled. Shouko was found speechless as she stared at the man. He had the most fairest of skin, the whitest hair, the perfectly sculpted lips, and the most alluring lavender eyes. He was staring straight into her eyes. He bowed down at her, with poise like a prince he reached out his hand taking hers and landing a soft kiss on her hand. _

_He looked up at her again and Shouko could feel her heart starting to hammer in her chest, her facing heating up when she stared down at the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. _

"_Greetings Princess, My name is Byakuran, I will be your guardian from here on. And I have vowed to protect you with my life." He smiled. Shouko blinked, her vision getting blurry…_

"chi?"

"Shouichi?" Shouichi snapped his head up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He finally opened his eyes to be met by someone he knew.

"Gah!" he jumped, staring wide eyed at his teacher's face. Their teacher was already here? Shouichi looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at him and the others were giggling at his reaction. He flushed at the attention and turned to the ground in embarrassment. How long was he sleeping?

"Are you alright Shouichi?" his teacher inquired. He nodded furiously and his classmates started laughing. The teacher sighed and scratched his hair.

"I suggest you listen instead of sleeping Shouichi." The teacher mumbled and the redhead quickly said an apology. sHe kept his eyes down at his desk. Stupid dreams! He cursed inwardly. What the hell was that all about? He refused to look up since he could still feel stares at him and whispers. He really hated attention. He kept his gaze down, he only looked up when he heard the teacher say that there was going to be a transfer student.

"Come in." the teacher turned to the door. Shouichi turned to the door as well, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He clutched at his stomach as it started to hurt. What the hell? He groaned and turned to his desk again. He sighed. This was not the time to have an ulcer. It hurt so much and he was still sleepy. He looked up then when he hears his girl classmates squealing. His eyes widened when he stared at the person in front of the whole class.

Shouichi felt his heart constrict, his eyes widened than ever as he looked at the person's features. The fairest skin, whitest hair, perfectly sculpted lips, and the most alluring lavender eyes. Shouichi trembled at the sight. He stared at the teen with wide eyes. The person smiled sweetly, his lavender eyes meeting the redhead's emerald one's and he grinned.

"My name is Byakuran~ Nice to meet you all~ " the transfer student chirped, never looking away from the eye-lock with the redhead. Shouichi could feel his heart hammering and he feels a bit dizzy. The last thing he heard was the worried calling of his teacher before he passed out.

**.to be continued**

* * *

**A/N: **What do you all think? Please R&R! Please forgive the grammar error and the misspelled words, I was just really typing and typing and I didn't realize it was already 4:32 in the morning! Haha, anyway please review and tell me what you think! Bye Bye bii~


	2. Chapter 2: Transfer Student

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. (animefanatic and byakuransannn) But still I thank you! And the those who liked too! It really motivates me to write more 10051 rabu-rabu! XD I feel so happy! :) Now it's my turn to make you happy too! I hope you lot enjoy this. Here comes chapter 2.!

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 2: Transfer Student**

"_Princess?" Shouko blinked, snapping out of her trance. She stared at her new guardian and smiled, indicating that she was listening to him. Byakuran had been her guardian for a week now. She had learned things from him at the same time. Since Reborn had been busy tutoring Tsunako about etiquette of a good princess, she had been taking lessons with the handsome white-haired man. _

_To be honest, she loved spending time with him. He taught him everything, and also about her ring too. Yes, she had a ring with special powers. Some princess and prince of a kingdom have their own special powers, just like Mukuro. He had the mist ring, he had the ability to make illusions and they are taught how to use their powers for protection and also for the good of others. _

_There were 7 kinds of rings, the mist ring, the rain ring, the storm ring, the cloud ring. The lightening ring, the sky ring and the sun ring. Each ring has different abilities and only royalty and special people are compatible of using such powers. The Vongola Kingdom had the Vongola rings while the other Kingdom has their own names for their rings or pacifiers._

_Her father had the sky ring, the most powerful of all. All the king or queen of a Kingdom holds the most powerful rings. Like Princess Uni's mother, Aria, she had the Sky Pacifier while her father had the Sky Vongola ring. Someday they will be passed down to their daughters or sons to become the new ruler of their kingdom. _

_Shouko had inherited her mother's powers, she was a compatible user of the sun ring. She has the ability to heal. Her father was very happy to hear when he heard about it. Shouko has been taught by Reborn how to use her powers and she loved it. She loved it how the light would come out of her ring. She loved healing people. She loved her powers. It always made her feel like her mother will always be there for her. She sighed forlornly, gazing up at the clear blue sky. _

"_Princess? Are you alright?" her guardian inquired. She turned to him with a smile, pushing her mother's thoughts away for a while. _

"_Yes, I'm fine." She said. _

"_Then, let's take a little break." Byakuran said, closing the book in his hand. Shouko immediately brightened and she stood. She was planning on staying at her favorite place again. Despite being the princess, she didn't like having many maids around her. She just wanted to do the things she loved by not troubling others. Byakuran stared at her in confusion as she stood looking incredibly happy. _

"_Princess? Are you going somewhere?" he asked. _

"_Yeah, I'm going to the garden. You want to come?" she asked. Byakuran smiled and bowed, placing a hand at his chest. _

"_Of course, it's my duty to keep you safe at all times." He stated. Shouko grinned and grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. Byakuran looked clearly surprised as he stared at the princess dragging him. Shouko happily made her way to the gardens where her flowers were. Byakuran stopped when the redhead let him go. The red-haired princess sat down the grass and smiled at her flowers, touching one with her hand. _

"_You love flowers princess?" Byakuran asked. Shouko giggled and plucked one, two, three flowers. She turned to him with a smile, happily saying. _

"_Yeah, I love them!" Byakuran stared at her with wide eyes. He silently stood there, watching the princess smiling merrily just at the sight of the things she loved the most. She looked incredibly cheerful, just pressing the flower into her nose and smiling at the sweet scent. He remains standing, trying to ignore the strange feeling in his chest as he watched the kind princess in contentment._

Shouichi's eyes snapped open, closing them immediately when a ray of light met his eyes. He groaned, placing a hand on his temple and started to rub.

"Shouichi? Are you okay?" Shouichi slowly opened his eyes and turned to face the person at his side. He slowly sit up and groaned.

"What happened, Spanner?" he turned towards his friend, Spanner who was looking really worried despite always wearing an unreadable expression on his face. Shouichi realized that he was in the infirmary with his friend with him.

"You just fainted in class. I got worried and came here immediately. Are you okay?" he asked. Shouichi offered him a reassuring smile and nodded. Spanner sighed in relief, and leaned against the chair.

"You really made me worry Shouichi." The blonde mumbled softly.

"Sorry." He said, fidgeting with his fingers before he recalled what had happened before he blacked out. He remembers almost immediately that he couldn't suppress the shudder that ran down his spine. He remembered staring into a pair of narrowed purple eyes. The same eyes as the man he saw in his dreams. The same man would stared at her intently, eyes looking into his very soul that he couldn't even think of anything else but the man in front of the whole class.

Byakuran. _Byakuran._ They had the same name, the same features and yet Shouichi can hardly believe it. Why the hell would he dream about a man that he hadn't even met and then he would wake up and meet a man totally the same as the man he was dreaming about! Shouichi was getting really confused. He didn't know what to do, just thinking about the man made him shiver and he couldn't help a strange feeling in his chest. Something clicking inside of him, he felt strange when he stared at the man. It was totally impossible but he couldn't help but feel…that he knew that man somehow…

Shouichi clutched at his stomach, trying to placate the throbbing ache. He feels sick again, and his head started to throb, making him feel a little bit dizzy.

"Shouichi? Maybe you should lie down, you look really pale." Spanner said. Shouichi nodded and complied, maybe he should, or he would pass out again.

"I'm going to the bathroom for awhile, will you be okay?" Spanner asked. Shouichi nodded, trying not to make too much movement or he'll probably throw up. When Spanner left, the redhead breathes a sigh of relief. He was alone now and he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. But he knew Spanner would come back soon. Spanner was he friend, his only friend to be exact. People didn't really approach him since he was only a geek who would do nothing but read a book all day or just listen to music or just study.

But Spanner, they had been friends since they both have the same hobbies and interest. Spanner was from Italy and came to Japan as an exchange student. Who would have thought that he would befriend a stoic and expressionless Italian? He almost laughed at the memories, he find it better that way. Just having Spanner as his only friend. He wasn't the social type after all. He'd find it really awkward trying to make a normal conversation with someone.

His eyes snapped opened, he wondered when he closed them, when he hears the door open. He groaned then, feeling his head throb. He sit up, almost immediately, he felt dizziness overtake him. It hurt so much.

"Spa-Spanner? Is that you?" he asked, groaning uncomfortably as his head ached. He wanted some painkillers right now or his head would explode!

"No, I'm not Spanner-kun," Shouichi flinched at the voice. The voice that sounded pretty familiar to him despite that fact that he had heard that voice only once. He forced himself to look up, eyes widening as he stared at the white-haired man in front to the doorway, leaning against it, and staring at Shouichi with those eyes that would make anyone swoon at the sight of it. But Shouichi was feeling strange, his heart was thumping much faster in his chest and his stomach protest with it.

"You-You're the…transfer student…?"

"Byakuran, my name is Byakuran, my dear Shou-chan~" the white-haired smiled fondly at him. Shouichi stared at him in confusion. How did he know his name? Why was the transfer student here? What is he doing here? Byakuran seemed to know about his questions since he took a step toward him and smiled ever so sweetly at him.

"I know everything about you. I've found you at last. I'm here just for you, Shou-chan." He said, making the redhead even more confused. Shouichi raised a bow at him. He knew everything about him? What is he? Some sort of stalker? And what the hell did he mean about he's here for him? That doesn't make any sense! Shouichi just feel dizzier just thinking about it really. But he should really ask him what the hell he is talking about.

"Wh-What? I don't understand you." He stuttered, trying not to move. Byakuran continued to smile at him and take another step until he was close to the bed where the redhead was.

"Maa, I just wanted to hear Shou-chan thank me for bringing him here after he fainted in class!" the white-haired man said cheerily. Shouichi gaped at him. What did he say?

"E-Eh? You-You brought me here?"

"Of course! I was the only one who was brave enough to carry Shou-chan like a bride after you fainted! Those people don't really care much about Shou-chan nee~" Byakuran pouted and the redhead just flushed and gaped at him like a fish at the new information.

"Maybe I should punish them nee? What do think Shou-chan~?" he asked cheerfully. Shouichi spluttered and glared at the man.

"What? What do you mean by punish the—" he flinched as a cold hand caressed his cheek, Shouichi looked up at the man's eyes and he shuddered as he realized that he was staring back at him with those intense stare he once showed Shouichi at the classroom. Shouichi wanted to push the hand away but he couldn't move, it was like his hand was really heavy and he was feeling really sick. He couldn't look away from him, he felt really weak…he doesn't have the will to look away. Byakuran smiled but the redhead swore he saw a strange glint in the man's eyes when he caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Maa, Shou-chan shouldn't concern himself on that! You don't need to care for them really! I will dispose of them if they try to hurt you Shou-chan!" the man smiled, even more sweetly and Shouichi could feel his blood run cold. What is this man implying? Shouichi couldn't help but feel really terrified as he stared at the man's smile, a sweet smile yet…it looks like a demon smiling. He was beginning to feel fear for someone, anyone…he doesn't understand the feeling anymore. But there was something he was certain about. This guy, Byakuran, is a very dangerous person. He could feel it. But at the same time…he didn't really fear him. He just…he just fear for those people.

"Di-Dispose? Stop saying things like that! I don't even know you! I—" he was interrupted when Byakuran leaned closer to him, there was no smile on his face, and his eyes were as cold as ice.

"Why?" Shouichi flinched when the man's voice rose. Byakuran seemed to regain control of himself and backed away from the trembling redhead who was trying to figure out the hell is going on with this transfer student. This was really getting confusing and terrifying at the same time. Shouichi could feel that he shouldn't anger him, but this was saying nonsense things. He wanted out of this predicament.

"Forgive me Shou-chan, I did not mean to shout at you." Byakuran said, his normal tone resurfacing. Shouichi just stared at white sheets of the bed he was in.

"It's just that, I wanted to meet you so badly Shou-chan." Byakuran continued to blabber. Shouichi finally turned to him.

"I don't understand what you are talking about." He said. He really didn't. Was this person even sane? Shouichi didn't know this guy and he just comes along and say that he knew everything about him and say that he would dispose of those people who would dare to try and hurt him and then apologize for shouting at him. He didn't really know what to think. What the hell is going on! He didn't understand a thing. Byakuran turned to him and smiled at him softly, he could feel his heart clench at the expression on the other's face. He could see loneliness, longing and something he couldn't describe.

"You'll understand soon, my dear Shou-chan." He said before he leaned in closer to whisper on the redhead's ear. "Sleep and remember me, until you remember me, I'll protect you, for it is my duty to keep you safe, my _princess_." He pressed his lips against the stunned redhead's cheek before he walks out of the infirmary, leaving a shocked and dazed redhead.

He just sat there; he was trembling at the information bestowed upon him. He kept on thinking what the hell just happened. Was he still dreaming? He was hoping that he was dreaming. But everything that happened seemed totally real and Shouichi sighed heavily.

"Shouichi?" he looked up at his friend who was now at the door, staring at him worriedly as he looked really pale. "Did something happen while I was gone?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" Spanner looked unsure and he scratched his hair sheepishly.

"Well, I saw that transfer student on my way here…"

"Oh…"

"He said something really confusing." Spanner looked unsure if he should say what that stranger said to him but that seem to catch the redhead's attention. What did that insane student said to his friend now.

"What did he say?" Shouichi could feel his stomach flip uncomfortably, as if he really didn't want to know. Spanner pursed his lips, moving to sit back on his chair.

"He said something about me…getting too close to you. And something else…" Spanner frowned now. Shouichi raised a brow, his blonde friend rarely showed his emotion outside, he prefer to remain expressionless as much as the redhead observed.

"What's wrong with that? You're my only friend." He mumbled. Spanner blinked at him and the redhead flushed and turned his face away. He didn't usually admit that out loud and he was getting really embarrassed. Spanner let out a little laugh and the redhead glared at him, puffing his cheeks out.

"What?"

"It's nothing. It's just really rare to hear you say that. But…I'm glad." Spanner smiled. Shouichi spluttered and looked away, feeling even more embarrassed.

"You're my only friend too Shouichi." The blonde admitted. The redhead finally turned to him and smiled, making the blonde's cheeks turn a bit red. He reverted his gaze down at the ground, trying to ignore the heat spreading on his cheeks. Shouichi continued to smile at his friend, feeling relieved now that his friend is here with him and not that insane student harassing him after he said nonsense things at him.

He just couldn't find himself to believe all of those things. He had other things he should be worried about, not something he was just told about right? Sighing heavily, he pushed those thoughts aside and settled on making the ache in his head go away. Fortunately for him, he didn't notice the pair of purple eyes watching his every move.

Leaning against the tree just outside the room the redhead was currently in, Byakuran crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't seem affected by the change of his surroundings; he didn't even seem to care at the man bowing in front of him. He remained his gaze on the person just beyond the window.

"Is that okay, Byakuran-sama?" asked the teal-haired man with him. Byakuran didn't even look at him, his attention focused on the redhead.

"About what?" he asked, though he clearly knew what the teal-haired man meant.

"About…" the teal-haired man looked unsure but pressed on anyway. "About leaving the princess alone."

"It won't be for long Kikyo-kun." Kikyo shifted slightly, turning his gaze to the person the white-haired male was looking at before turning to the other person inside the room. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and his hand turned into fists. He glared at the blonde, narrowing his eyes upon him.

"Why is that person being so close with the princess?" he whispered almost to himself but the white-haired man heard him. Byakuran finally tore his gaze away from the redhead and turned to the teal-haired male with a smile.

"Relax, Kikyo-kun, don't lay your hands on that person." Byakuran said sweetly. Kikyo froze when he met the other's gaze, staring into the white-haired man's venomous eyes. He couldn't stop a shiver that ran down his spine. Byakuran looked away, turning to look at the redhead again.

"He's an important person to Shou-chan, so don't hurt him." Kikyo bit his bottom lip, bowing his head, trying to control himself.

"As you wish, Byakuran-sama." He said, trying not to let his voice tremble.

"Don't worry, I already warned him," the albino smiled when he sees the redhead laughing. His eyes softened as he stared at him.

"Byakuran!" he didn't even move an inch when someone launched itself on him. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck and he smiled down at the blue-haired girl hugging him. The girl giggled but glared at the person who tugged at her long her.

"Don't just launch yourself at Byakuran-sama you flat-chest, and don't refer to him so intimately." A gruff looking man glared at the blue-haired girl. The girl sticks her tongue out at him, making faces.

"Bluebell, Zakuro, stop acting like kids." Kikyo reprimanded the two newcomers. Zakuro shrugged and let go of the girl's hair, looking quite bored. Bluebell remained where she was but she smiled at Kikyo.

"Byakuran! Where is _she_? Where is the princess?" Bluebell asked, looking very excited as she looked around. Byakuran pointed at the person he was looking at and Bluebell immediately pouted when she got to see the _princess_ she was talking about. Her expression fell as she realized she was looking at a guy.

"Eh? But that's a guy! I want to see Princess Shouko!" she whined like a kid. Kikyo cleared his throat while the white-haired man laughed heartily. Zakuro grunted at the side, mumbling about the blue-haired girl's stupidity.

"Guy or girl, he's still the princess." Kikyo said, trying not to laugh. Bluebell pouted at him, getting off of Byakuran before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Eh…but the Princess was very pretty!" she complained.

"Of course she was, in the _past_." The teal-haired male was now smiling. Bluebell turned to the redhead again and she flushed when she caught him smiling sweetly. She turned to the others with a big smile.

"He smiled! He smiled like the princess!" she squealed.

"Of course he smiled _like_ the princess. He _is_ the princess you flat-chest!" Zakuro commented, earning a kick and another kick from the little girl. Kikyo face-palmed, pushing the two of them apart.

"Hai, hai, stop fighting like cats and dogs."

"Mou," Bluebell pouted like a child and cross her arms in her chest again, turning to the white-haired man. "Byakuran, did you meet the princess already?" she asked. Byakuran smiled down at her.

"Of course." He replied with pride.

"Then, then, what is the princess like?" she asked, Zakuro groaned at her while Kikyo snorted. They already know what the princess was like. Why does she always question that over and over again? Byakuran didn't seem to mind and continued to smile.

"Still the same as always," he paused, scratching his chin. "But Shou-chan doesn't look like he remembers me though."

"Eh? But why?" she asked. Byakuran looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied.

"No need to worry, he'll remember." He smiled. Bluebell smiled and nodded, taking another glance at the redhead in the infirmary room.

"Ah, I want to meet him too!" Bluebell whined.

"Stop whining flat-chest! It's annoying." Zakuro finally snapped. Bluebell turned to him and was about to retort when a thought suddenly came into mind and she grinned at him. She looked really smug as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Eh…but I know too, you want to meet the princess as well!" Bluebell giggled when the redhead flushed, glaring at her.

"Wha-What? What-What are you imply—" he stuttered and stopped when the blue-haired girl leaned closer to him and smirked mischievously, eyes glistening with obvious mirth.

"Don't. Deny. It!" Bluebell said, pronouncing each syllable with a soft chuckle. Zakuro looked away in defeat. It was quite obvious that all of them wanted to meet the princess. After all, she was—

"Ha! I got it right! But too bad," she paused, giggling as the thought really amused her. "Princess Shouko or is it, Prince now? Well, either way, he belongs to someone else already," She said, and their eyes turned the white-haired man. Bluebell, Zakuro and Kikyo smiled, bowing at him with outmost respect. Byakuran smiled, feeling the cold wind brushing against his face. He closed his eyes, playing back the memories in his mind.

_Byakuran was doing his duty very well. All his efforts were not a waste. The princess was a fast learner; she gets all the complicated explanations well. She was doing really great and the King, his Royal Highness Giotto was proud of the result too. Even himself is proud of the result of his training and also of his duty as a guardian. _

_They would have lessons every day and they would always take a break in the princess' garden. He was getting really famous in the palace as well. Because of his good looks and gentle manner, many girls would swoon at the sight of him, and many would like to be associated with him. He had many admirers, maids, heck, even the guys wanted to become friends with the famous guardian that was making their princess really happy every day. Not to mention other princess from other kingdom would like to see him in person. _

_There was that instance where he was allowed to go to a party with the princess, he was cornered by princesses and was asked personal questions. He couldn't really erase the memories of that night. He became really tired from all those questions. But he still replied with confidence, poise and gentleness that made everyone admire him even more. He even got good compliments from dukes and lords, for nurturing the princess into a fine and knowledgeable lady. He just smiled at the comments about him, and girls would surround him again, asking him to dance or even be with them just for the night. _

_But his attention was only settled on the princess. Princess Shouko looked beautiful in her red dress, her waist length curly hair fluttered beautifully as she moved and laughed. He noticed that girls would stare at her with smiling faces, but some stared at her in envy, muttering things he didn't like. They were talking about his princess after all. The princess he has vowed to protect, even at the cost of his life. He curled his lips in disgust at the women who spoke bad things about the princess. Are they all blind? Princess Shouko was like the sun, she gives light to everybody. She never discriminate, she doesn't want other people to hurt. She was too kind. Why can't those other girls see that? _

_She looked incredibly happy, sending heart-warming smiles at people. Then he would realize that the men at the party were looking at her with awe, with interest, and sometimes love. Sometimes he would feel a strange clenching in his chest whenever they stared at her like that. After that party he asked someone about it, Iris, one of the princess' maid (since she was quite a good listener), he asked about the feeling he had lately. But of course, he didn't mention he was having strange feelings towards the princess whenever he sees her. Who knows what Iris would say if she knew about that. _

_He asked her that he felt strange whenever he was with that certain person. He had never experienced something like this before, he said to her as she nodded. His heart would beat a lot faster whenever he was with her and heat would spread on his cheeks whenever she smiled at him. He feels contented when he sees her happy. And he would feel—that thing he didn't usually show—anger, whenever he sees her with some other guy. It really surprised him when he told her that, he just suddenly blurted it out without thinking about it. _

_He—was angry? He thought to himself. Yes, he remembered at the party. The strange he felt at that time, he realized that it was anger. He remembered that he was glaring at the men who would talk so intimately with the princess. He didn't want them to be so close to her. He didn't want them with her._ _He placed a hand on his face and he stopped his thoughts when Iris laughed at him. He asked her what's wrong and she smiled at him and told him that he must be in love. _

_His eyes widened at her. She laughed at his reaction and explains things to him. Those feelings he had was symptoms of being in love. That he was happy just seeing the person he likes smile and just being with her. And that he was jealous when he sees her with someone else. She smiled at him and asked who was the lucky girl that had caught his heart. He just excused himself and thanked her for her help. He kept on walking and walking, pondering about the information he just received. He kept on walking and realized where he was. _

_His feet just led him to the princess' garden where her favorite flowers were. He stopped when he caught a glimpse of red and when his vision focused on it; he realized he was staring at Princess Shouko's bright emerald eyes. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hands, blinking at the sight of him._

"_Byakuran-san, is something the matter?" she inquired, her brows raise at the sight of him. He flushed slightly and finally regained his composure. He bowed at her. _

"_Nothing princess, I just came to check on…something…" he trailed off. _

"_Oh…okay." Shouko smiled and walked toward him. Byakuran was about to ask what she was about to do but stopped when she handed him a flower. _

"_Here you go, I give you one of my favorite flowers." She said softly. Byakuran stared at it for a moment before taking it. He muttered a thank you. She smiled sweetly at him before a voice called out to her. She turned to her sister, Princess Tsunako with a bright smile and a wave before she walked towards her since she promised to play with her today. Byakuran watched her go, he was free for the day since Reborn would look after the two princesses. Before she was out of sight she turned to him, waving at him with a smile._

"_See you later, Byakuran-san!" He felt his heart clench at the sight of her. He forced his hand to move and waved back at her. She seemed contented with that before she ran off with her sister and her former tutor. When she was finally gone, he clutched at his chest, snorting to himself. _

'_Being in love huh…' he thought, looking up at the sky. Just what would he do with this feeling? It's not like a princess would fall for someone like him, especially him. This is getting very complicated. _

**.End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
